So, You're How Old?
by PouringRain-BlazingStorm
Summary: There is this horrible, horrible time of the year when all women cringed. The time of the year when you would wake up and blatantly lie about your age.  Well, for once it wasn't you who had to worry about wrinkles and grey hair. Update: Norway
1. January 18: Prussia

This was suppose to be out seven months ago! I'm a horrible person!

Go ahead, shoot me, bash me over the head, drown me. Nothing else would be enough for retribution...well, maybe just a slap on the hand instead?

I'm behind on these but I have two others ready to post and ideas for the other 15 that I have to write.

So what is this: A birthday fic that covers most of the characters. A oneshot per character.

* * *

><p>"Stay away from him [Name]! He's no good, nothing but a flat out bastard." Hungary shouted angrily as she waved the note around in the air.<p>

"…Who likes to invade vital regions…" Austria trailed off as he walked out of the room with his coffee.

"Just who does he think he is? Sending such a preposterous and forward note, hmgh!"

"Um, Hungary…?" You raised your hand trying to grab the note out of her flailing hand. It was your note after all. As luck would have it the older woman happened to pass by as you were reading it.

She whirled around nostrils flaring and pan gleaming in a dark manner, "You shall not be going!"

"But…but!"

"No! My baby girl shall not be tainted by such a horrible person." She narrowed her green eyes at you. She had a very, very strong mother complex over you…well only when it came to the Prussian man. Every other man could do no wrong…except France but that was a given.

It didn't help that you would not have minded if he invaded your vital regions, and you were sure Hungary knew that. She was quite adamant about you staying as far away from the man as possible. When she had first noticed his unusual attention towards you Hungary made a vow to find out why. She didn't like what she found.

"Please can I have the note back?"

"No, you're not going, that is final." She folded her arms across her chest, crumpling up the note. When she viewed your defeated expression she turned on her heels and walked out of the room but not before dropping the note in the wastebasket.

You waited a few minutes until you heard her enter her bedroom before you rushed to find the note. Carefully picking at the contents of the basket you picked the eggshell paper out and unraveled it. It had small tears in it but that could be fixed with tape. When the note was back in fair form you closed your bedroom door and waited for night to fall.

Reading the writing one more time you climbed out the window and scaled down the side of the house using the clinging ivy. Stopping at the bottom you paused to listen to any sound that signaled that you were caught. All that drifted through the winter night was the sound of a piano playing. You took a deep breath in and quickly ran down the drive way and onto the road. It wasn't that far to your destination so you would walk as to not draw attention like you would with a car.

Stepping lightly you trudged your way up the hill, huffing. Once you reached the top you looked around for a familiar mop of hair. When you could see nothing but frost covered green grass you sighed in sadness. Looking down at the note for the eighteenth time you read it out loud:

"_Meet the Awesome me at 10 o'clock._

_You know where. _

_Love_

_The most Awesome person in the World,_

_Prussia"_

"...He should be here." Crunching could be heard coming from behind you but before you could turn around you landed on the cold, hard ground. A shriek left your lips in surprise.

"_Kesesese, _miss me? Well how could you not miss someone as awesome as I?"

You wrapped your arms around Prussia breathing in the warmth that he gave off as he lay on top of you with a soft smile on your lips, "Yeah."

Prussia looked up at your face with a curious expression and shifted himself so you were pulled to his chest with his arms wrapped around your waist.

"[Name]…"

"Happy Birthday Prussia," You reached your hand into his platinum hair and took a firm grip as your lips met his in a chaste kiss. He pulled you tighter to him kissing back. Pulling away you pecked his lips four more times before you nuzzled in the crook of his neck.

He answered with a smile and a low whisper, "Awesome present for an awesome me," and leaned his head back to regard the sky.

The two of you sat on the frostbitten hill in each others arms watching the stars twinkle in the navy sky. It wasn't until Hungary ran up the hill baring her frying pan did you move. Laughter echoed into the night as Prussia and you raced down the other side of the hill away from the irate Hungarian woman hand in hand, together.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you think!<p>

Next: Greece


	2. February 3: Greece

Did you know that apparently Greece has like the most sex in the world or something?

...I'm a little Greek...but I'm the biggest prude in the world...I am also probably the biggest closet pervert also...hehe

So I hope you enjoy the *late* birthday fic.

Thanks for reading!

* * *

><p>The streets were filled to capacity. Banners flew high into the bluest of blue skies. Laughter from both young and old echoed off of the walls of buildings while loud music blared into the ears of all. It was another day in Athens, one of the most fantastic cities in the world.<p>

The salty sea air blew onto your face as you descended the steps of the pier. The sand collapsed as you placed a bare foot onto it. You could feel the many grains move as you stepped lightly over the rocks and seaweed that littered the beach. Looking at the canopies that lined the beach you could not catch a single glimpse of specific brown hair. Huffing you made your way back up the stone stairs and onto the street.

You had been looking everywhere for your friend but had no luck so far in tracking him down. It didn't help that he had the strange ability to fall asleep in the most awkward places. Once you had found him in between two street vendors under one of the rugs that was being sold. Pausing for a moment you began to count off all of the places that you had looked already.

"Okay. So there were the bars, the strip joints, and the center of the festival where the music is, the food pavilions, and….and."

You paused stuck at where else he could be. Throwing your hands into your hair you let out a loud and long groan of frustration. You had been searching for hours, since eight that morning. It was past noon.

"It's his freaking birthday for the love of god! I just want to spend the day with him!"

Suddenly a soft meow of a cat halted you in your appeal to Zeus, Allah, Jupiter, Oden, God and any other deity that came to mind. Kneeling down you grabbed the little kitten that had begun to rub itself against you. Holding it close it meowed again, blue eyes staring in pure innocence.

"…Cute" You blushed at the small animal. The kitten gave a small meow once more and hopped out of your arms. It swaggered, yes swaggered (apparently Greek cats can do that) down the road and around the corner. It paused for a moment and turned back towards you. It tilted its head and gave you a look that if you didn't know any better you would have sworn it was glaring at you with a pout.

Shaking your head you followed the small, cute thing. It wound around the city taking alleys and streets that you didn't even know existed in the city. Finally it began its ascent up the hill that housed the Parthenon. The kitten was going strong up the road but you were a different story. The sun was beating down even though it was early February and your shoulders were red in a burn. Sweat dripped down your face and people could probably smell you from a mile away. With a final heave you lifted yourself onto the side of the road and lay down on the dirt. The kitten turned around and padded its way back to your figure on the ground. It raised a paw and brought it down, claws extracted. You screeched and jumped into a sitting position, holding your burnt and bleeding arm.

You glared at the fur ball, "Cute and evil."

It gave you another look and about faced and walked into the Parthenon, disappearing behind the columns. Standing on shaking legs you continued to follow the devil cat. Once you entered the ancient temple your eyes landed on the subject of your search.

He was lying on top of one of the low lying rocks surrounded with many cats meowing a lullaby. Stepping over rocks older than your grandmother you stopped at his side.

You leaned down and brushed his unruly brown hair out of his young face, "Happy birthday Greece."

You placed your lips against his for a light kiss. Pulling away you watched as his eyes fluttered open. He awoke like a male sleeping beauty.

"Thank you," he drawled out. You blushed because you had honestly thought he was deep asleep. He blinked up at you with his emerald green eyes. He reached his hand up and rubbed your cheek. With a firm tug he had you under him. Straddling you he began to run his hands up and down your sides with a light dozy look. Your blushed deepened to match your shoulders. He pulled your shirt up and over your head. You stopped him before he could lean down to place his lips on you.

"Um, the cats."

"Yes."

"Do they have to watch?"

"Yes."

"Oh," You paused for a minute, "Okay."

* * *

><p>Next is...hm, Japan.<p> 


	3. February 11: Japan

I'm so glad that people like my stories!

As for all that is to come until I catch up, they are late...I mean it's August 15 and Japan's birthday was February 11th...

Hope you like it~!

* * *

><p>Japan was many things but he was not in the least bit outgoing…at all.<p>

"So…How old?"

"Excuse me?" Japan asked startled at the breach of silence.

"It's your birthday Kiku and instead of celebrating you are sitting here in silence wasting the day away!"

In the middle of your tirade you had jumped up and started to wave your arms around, making strange gestures that had Japan wondering if he should take you to the hospital in case you were having a seizure.

"Um, well I have had many a birthday already…I don't even really remember my age."

You stared blankly at the soft spoken Japanese man. He was unbelievable.

Huffing in annoyance you grabbed his arm and pulled him up, ignoring the stutters coming out of his mouth and the blush on his face.

"We're going out. No protests!"

You shook a finger in his face and dragged him through four sliding rice paper doors and then finally to wear the shoes were lounging. Tossing yours on quickly, you slipped on Japan's flip flop type things and pushed him out of the door before he could refuse.

The sun was dull in the winter sky. Grey clouds fluttered by just as lazily as the two of you were walking down the street. Children flitted down the street laughing in excitement. Young couples moseyed pass the two of you giggling while holding hands. Both you and Japan blushed as the closest couple shared a kiss.

As you entered the shopping district you passed by many small shops with people shouting their sales and other marking slogans. You dragged him into random stores and purchased small items. You bought a party hat and strapped it to his head. With a disposable camera you hopped around catching some good shots of his reddened cheeks.

Leaving the shopping district you had somehow wandered into _that_ district. You know the ones couples avoid, where girls seethe in anger and jealously. Yeah, that one.

But you two weren't a couple, cough-unfortunately-cough though you still couldn't help but get flustered as women gave Japan the eyes. You stepped closer to him, glaring at the ones that let out those unruly cute giggles and small, little hand waves. Picking up your pace, Japan had no choice but to follow. You swished your head back and forward looking for anything normal compared to the other establishments. Spotting a little shop with flower boxes and a patio set you veered to the right.

"Um, Miss [Name]. Are you sure you want to go in there? I didn't know you were that kind of girl…" He trailed off with his eyebrows furrowed.

"What are you talking about? I love cafes! Yum, maybe I'll have a cookie, what do you want?"

You never got an answer because as soon as you entered the café the two of you were carted off into a secluded booth with girls in sketchy maid outfits bowing and giggling. You stared in shock and scandal. You were horrified at the sight before your eyes. You could see all of their thighs plus some! Not to mention a top low enough to make France proud.

Looking over to Japan you gawked at the fact that he just sat down and accepted the menu. The maids left to fill some orders leaving you to decide what to order. When a (fake) redhead came back you had not even touched the pink frosted menu folded on the table.

"It's not usual that we get a couple," your heart fluttered at the word, "here, but what can I get you anyway master?" She purposely turned to Japan, ignoring you. Well, you would have none of that.

"I wanted to get something special for Kiku since it's his birthday. Do you have anything for that?" You gave her a blank stare as she brightened up even farther if that was possible.

She turned back to Japan ignoring you again, "Happy Birthday! We'll be right out!"

She rushed back into the kitchen as quick as her stupid little legs could carry her. You continued to glare even after she disappeared. You opened you mouth to speak but before you could get a single word out a loud "Kyah!" echoed off the walls.

Legions upon legions of skankily clad girls with bad hair jobs rushed towards your table and practically tackled the poor, defenseless man. They latched onto him, rubbing their hands up and down his chest and caressing his face. Some of their hands ventured even lower. Skirts were pulled up passed their hips as they climbed onto him, breasts nearly falling out of the fabric that was supposedly called a shirt.

Millions of "master, happy birthday!"s were shouted into the air.

"Happy Birthday master, if there is anything you want it would be our pleasure to get it for you, anything at all, just name it and it's yours."

They continued to whisper and rub him, completely ignoring the fact that he wasn't alone at the table.

You snapped.

"Hey you whores! Get your hands off of him! If anyone is gonna be raping him and calling him master it's gonna be me!"

…You paused taking in what you just said. Your face exploded in heat, mirroring his except minus the shock. That was more embarrassing than when you had accidentally flashed Prussia.

* * *

><p>So what did you think?<p>

Thanks for reading!

Next: Spain~!


	4. February 12: Spain

The country of passion and I share a birthday!

He's so handsome...yum.

I planned on writing this like the day after our birthday but I was too lazy...so I put it off for six months. I am truly a bad person *puts hand over forehead and sways dramatically*

Thank you for the reviews, favourites ans alerts. I am so glad people are enjoying these.

Hope you like it~!

* * *

><p>The salty sea air drifted through the open window. The sun was playing peek-a-boo on the horizon. The crisp white curtains fluttered from the breeze that settled itself on your cheeks. It was an early morning in mid-February. You shifted on the sheets, raising your arms above your head you stretched until you felt dozily content. Making no action to leave the empty bed, you rolled over and breathed deeply. The linen smelt like citric with a blend of grass. It was fresh and only helped pull you deeper in sleep. You rolled over once more so that you were on the other side of the bed. You draped a leg over the side and pulled a pillow into your chest. As you coasted off into a light daze you could feel the drool slide down your chin and onto the pillow. At the moment you didn't care, nor could you do anything about it because the sandman had enveloped you in his arms and pulled you under.<p>

You awoke periodically but felt no urgent need to leave the soft bed. Even as the door opened and soft footsteps fell on the floor you did not stir from your trance. The bed dipped at your hips and a calloused but soft hand pulled the sheets down and brushed your unruly hair out of your face. Feather like lips caressed your forehead.

"Wake up mi amor hermoso. The sun is almost right above us."

His voice was like the sea breeze, floating around you, wrapping itself around your whole being. You moaned in reply but couldn't form any intelligible words.

"Come, spend the rest of the morning with me. We can do something special."

"Mhm…."

You rolled over and buried your head under the middle pillow. You could only barely hear the sigh but felt the weight leave the bed and the door click closed.

It took a few moments after his departure before you sat straight up.

"Shit!"

You ran around the room looking for your clothes. Pulling some from the bureau you had to stop and calm down because you had put on your underwear inside out three times. Once you were decently dressed you shot from the room and down the stairs all the while calling for the man.

"Spain! Spain! SPAIN!"

"Shut up woman, he's not here!"

You entered the kitchen to find amber eyes glaring at you from over the island. Romano was chopping up vegetables while frying others. He was dressed in the cutest apron, frills and a bow. You were sure, though, that his feelings at the moment were quite opposite from cute outfit he wore.

"Where is he? He was just in our bedroom!"

"I don't know where that Tomato Bastard is but he went outside a minute or two ago."

The Italian was pointing to the door behind him with his knife. He raised his eyebrows as you hopped over a stool and slammed into the door. Giggling it open you gave a quick thanks before running through the blooming garden and into the short grass.

The path lead to the beach, but he could have always strayed off the beaten path and wandered somewhere else. You decided to go to the beach first, as you bounded over the sand you paid no attention to the footprints that already lay before you.

The waves of the Mediterranean Sea lapped at the shore leaving darkened spots in the otherwise golden sand. The beach was empty except for the long grass that signalled the beginning of the soiled earth. Seagulls squawked in the air as they landed in the sea. Some dove for a light morsel while others watched you walk by.

As you trudged down the shoreline a figure swayed in the distance. It stopped for a moment and looked your way.

It was him, and he was waving you over. He sent your name on the wind and opened his arms to welcome you. Breaking off into a solid run you tried not to trip as you went towards him. As you drew nearer you could see his wind tousled hair and the sparkle in his vibrant green eyes. His smile was alive with loud laughter as you threw yourself into his arms.

He pulled you close to his body and twirled around with you, lifting you off the ground. He set you down and grabbed your hands; he began to dance with you as the waves kissed two pairs of ankles. He dipped you onto the sand and lowered himself next to you. The water ran over your bodies causing you to shiver in delight. You looked to your right and pulled the Spaniard into your arms. You kissed him, pouring all of your love and passion into the embrace.

You pulled away and whispered to him. You watched as his smile turned into a grin. He threw himself onto the sand so that he was staring into the clear blue sky. You grabbed his hand settled yourself into his curves. You both stayed staring up into the sky and shared a kiss or two not caring that the waves were soaking your clothes.

The whispered words wandered across the sea and to the rest of the world,

"_Happy Birthday, I love you."_

* * *

><p>Did you like it?<p>

Thank you for reading!


	5. February 16: Lithuania

Ugh, it has turned into a frustrating day...My Mother has this tone of voice where I know she's pissed but she says she's fine...good thing I'm babysitting tonight.

Thank you so much for the reviews, alerts and favourites. I'm happy you are enjoying these.

Anyway I hope you like this.

* * *

><p>"Here let me take your coat."<p>

"Oh! Thank you, but I can hang it up, don't worry yourself."

The tall brunette looked around nervously. He wrung his hands and scrunched his eyes closed. Worry, panic and fear rippled off him and hit you.

"Ah, [Name]! You're here. That is very good. Lithuania, you have treated my guest very well, da?"

"Ah…"

The poor man looked like he was going to have a heart attack so you stepped in and saved him.

"Yes he has. I have to say I am always very impressed with him."

Russia's childish grin widened at your easy smile. He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you into his solid chest. You lead you to the stairs, towards his office. Peering back you sent a soft smile to the Baltic nation but he didn't catch it as his head was bowed in the most submissive way. Russia lead you around the corner and the foyer was lost.

When you had first been introduced to Russia you had only heard rumours about him. You had consulted Prussia after your first lone meeting with the intimidating nation and asked him what the deal was with the three other nations that lived in the same house as him. Prussia then explained to you the situation of the Baltic nations. What he said had shocked and appalled you. They were like slaves. On the one hand Russia treated you like precious gold while on the other he treated the other three like servants. There was a bit of divine justice for Russia though, in the form of his youngest sister. With that unfairness always in your mind when you visited, you made extra effort to socialize with Lithuania, Estonia and Latvia. If they needed help you would pitch in, but only if Russia wasn't there. They assured you that if Russia ever found out that you were doing their job that they would receive a punishment…it made you feel a little hostile to the Slavic nation.

It was a freezing day in mid-February and as you sat at the window watching the snow flutter by you, you over heard panicked whispers. You rose from your spot by the fire and quietly stepped to the doorway.

"Happy Birthday, Lithuania. I know it's not much but I thought you could use a new one."

Latvia blushed as Lithuania pulled a crisp white apron out of a coloured bag. He smiled brightly and hugged the little nation. Estonia handed Lithuania his gift as pushed his glasses up awkwardly. You watched as the three nations then shared a small tart then went on their way to make lunch. You stared at the plate that once held the tiny dessert. An idea came crashing to your mind. You sat back down and thought of all you needed for the plan to go without a hitch. Once it was fine-tuned you stepped into the kitchen and cleared your throat. They jumped in surprise but soon began asking you if there was anything they could get you.

You told them that you were craving a certain meal for dinner. When they asked you what was in to you listed off ingredients you knew they didn't have in the house. They all gave soft sighs but did not complain. They told you that once they had finished preparing lunch they would go get the groceries and get what they needed. You grinned and thanked them.

Lunch was finished half an hour later so the four people in the house, Russia had to go into hiding for a few days because of Belarus, sat to eat. It was a quiet ordeal and once the meal was finished you pushed the nations out of the house promising that you would do the dishes for them. You watched them pull out of the driveway and onto the road. When you were sure that they were out of sight you raced to the kitchen and began pulling out bowls, flour, sugar, eggs, vanilla, butter and anything else the memorized recipe called for. You washed your hands then set the oven. Hopefully they would take a while.

To your luck they did not come back for a few hours. Seems like one of the ingredients you needed was hard to find. When you heard the door close with a click you raced to turn off the lights and hide behind the adjoining doorway to the living room. You could hear their low voices and the shifting of bags. As soon as the lights were turned on you jumped out from your hiding spot and shouted.

"Happy Birthday, Lithuania!"

They all jumped in surprise but when their eyes landed on the large chocolate cake on the counter they all rushed forward.

"Is this for me?"

You blinked in confusion, "Of course it's for you. It's a birthday cake after all!"

He laughed and thanked you. You gave him a hug and a peck on the cheek before brandishing a knife.

"Who wants cake?"

All three raised their hands.

"Good, cause we have to eat all of this before Russia gets back."

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading!<p>

Next: England (I'm jumping ahead...)


	6. March 17: N & S Italy

So I was four hundred words in for England's birthday when I remembered that I had totally forgot about the Italy's. South Italy would kill me if I didn't put one out for him. North Italy I could offer some pasta to and he would be fine.

So England's is almost done. It should be out in and hour or so. Once Upon A Dream will also be updated today but I probably won't be up until late because I'm going to see Captain America with my cousins at 7:15 pm.

Hope you like it~!

* * *

><p>The room was silent as all eyes stared at the frozen Italian. He stared down at the red t-shirt, eye twitching, mouth set in a sneer, but he emitted no sound. You stood behind the camera, snickering as Spain's cheeks burst pink. He was the only one in the room, besides you, who had a smile on his face. Finally Romano broke the still life.<p>

"What. Is. This?"

He turned the shirt around he let the people standing father away from him see the writing. It said 'I (heart) Spain' and the tag on the wrapping paper had your name in the from line. You let your laughter out full force and took another picture.

"Try it on Romano! See if it fits!"

He threw it to the ground and began to shake in anger followed by some violent swearing. His younger brother, Feliciano, held back his brother's flailing arms. It wasn't the northern part of Italy that restrained his brother but the country of passion. Spain leaped forward and enveloped the irate country in a hug.

"Oh my little Tomato, I knew you really loved me~!"

"Get off me you Tomato bastard!"

The other countries in the room just ignored the two Mediterranean nations and turned to the younger of the two brothers. Italy was smiling and laughing at the gifts he received. He thanked each person for their gift and then gave them each a surprisingly strong hug. After Romano had calmed down and Spain was dragged away from him you brought out two cakes and set them on the large table in the dining room. One was shaped as a large pizza and the other was like a bowl of pasta. You smiled in pride as the two birthday boys grinned. You had to admit. You had out done yourself with the cakes.

The party ended at eleven at night. You strayed to the kitchen and began to clean the counters and other surfaces that had been dirtied. Once that was done, you dealt with the pots and pans that were too awkward to fit in the dish washer. It was methodical work that let your mind wonder. Soon you found that you were even hand washing the plates, forks and knives. By the time the dishes were done you found that you had entered into a German state of mind. You became OCD with your cleaning and not just in the kitchen but in the dining room and in the living room too. You took all the dirty dishes that you had found and put them in the sink. The garbage went into the overflowing can.

"That has to go out."

You turned to the sink.

"That has to be washed."

You turned to the doorway.

"You two have to go to bed."

The brothers stood in the doorway. Romano raised his eyebrows and Feliciano just smiled. They walked forward together but then separated. Feliciano grabbed the garbage while Romano pulled up his shirt sleeves and filled the sink with clean water.

"I can do that. Go to bed, you've had a long day."

"You have done more than us today. It's the least of we can do to help you."

Romano looked at you with his amber eyes. His mouth was in a light pout but otherwise he looked content. The back door opened and Feliciano came bounding back into the kitchen. He automatically veered towards the drying dishes. He picked up a clean dishtowel and began to dry and put stuff away. This left you with nothing to do so you sat down at the island and watched them work. They worked very efficiently together. Your eyes were drooping closed when you heard light humming. It only helped you feel more tired. Soon soft singing accompanied the hum. You drifted off to Ave Maria.

You woke up to something cushy. It dipped under your weight. Opening your eyes you squinted at the bright lamp light. The brothers were quietly arguing but your moan stopped them.

"Get in bed."

They blushed at the suggestiveness of your blunt statement but pulled the sheets back and laid down on each side of you. You opened your arms and they snuggled into you. You leaned over and kissed each of their cheeks. In response they kissed your cheeks simultaneously. They reached over and turned the lamps off. As the three you dozed off, you ran your hands through their silky hair catching their curls.

"Chigi!"

"Veeh!"

"...Sorry, it was an accident."

"No it wasn't!"

"...You're right."

* * *

><p>Ugh I have to go down to the pool...why am I complaining that my Uncle has a pool facing the pacific?<p>

Let me know what you thought!

Thank you for reading!


	7. April 23: England

I love England. I have to say that we share a very similar personality.

So this might me the last update for this one today but that doesn't mean I won't be adding more to anything else. Once Upon A Dream will get a new chapter later tonight and maybe (depending on how efficient I am) Best Served Chilled might get maybe a Prussia oneshot added.

Anyways, I hope you like this~!

* * *

><p>The door slammed against the wall causing the pictures to bounce against the off white paint. You sprinted forward and took a running leap onto the four poster bed. The mattress sunk, the body on it flew into the air then slammed down. You rolled the groaning man over and straddled his hips. He pulled the feather pillow over his face and made to swat you away. Tugging the pillow off of his face you threw it across the room not even flinching when you heard something fall...it sounded breakable.<p>

"Happy Birthday, Arthur!"

"Nergh~ get off me!"

"No! It's your birthday. We have to eat breakfast, then go for a walk maybe and then we'll go from there until tonight, when everyone is coming over for dinner and drinks!"

He opened one of his pastel green eyes. He shifted once more and grabbed your hips.

"Do I have to? I had a really late night and all I feel like doing is staying in bed."

"I know you had a late night," you rocked your hips over his, "but I want to get in as much time with you before I have to help France with dinner!"

He sat straight up, so you wrapped your arms around his neck to keep yourself balanced.

"Why does the Frog have to come!"

He pouted as a mixture of anger and something else swam in his eyes...was that excitement you saw? You twirled his unruly blonde hair around your index fingers before dipping down and giving him a kiss. You pulled away and hopped off the bed.

"Come Arthur, the day won't pause for your whining."

"...I'm not whining," but he none the less tossed the covers off and gathered fresh clothes for the day.

You ventured to the kitchen without him, wanting to put the kettle on to boil for tea and grab the scones you had gotten up early to make. Setting the table you turned away and took the screeching kettle off the element and poured the water into an old teapot. Leaving the tea to steep you turned to give England another kiss as he entered the doorway. He pulled you close which deepened the kiss. You stepped back and admired the ever pouting man. He wore brown slacks with a white dress shirt underneath a cardigan. He looked so cute that you let out a squeal and jumped onto him. You kissed his cheeks and mouth until his face turned a lovely shade of red. Finding some self control you turned away and placed two teacups on saucers and poured the steaming Earl Grey into them. The tsundere being and you sat at the table in the alcove and enjoyed the hot beverage and the raison scones with a light spread of butter over top.

The spring morning was lovely. The sky was overcast, as usual, but the flowers had begun to bud. The grass was a healthy green and the tree branches swayed in the cool breeze. Birds dived through the air as they danced in the wind chirping the songs of the new season. The trails that encompassed England's backyard led over talkative brooks, through wild fields, in old forests and all the way through farmlands. You covered as much as you could, revelling in the warmth of England's hand. When the hands landed on the eleventh hour you made your way back to England's manor content with the walk you two just shared.

Once there you began to peel the vegetables and prepare anything else that needed prep work. France was coming over at three but you didn't want to rush in case anything went wrong. After placing the potatoes in the fridge you walked upstairs to check on the man of the day. Knocking on his study door, you turned the knob and walked in to the bright room. Bookshelves lined two of the walls while the others were either taken up by a large window overlooking the estate or by a wooden door and old paintings. England sat in a large leather chair talking on the phone. He nodded towards you while setting up a meeting with the person on the other end. You sat on the chair in front of his desk and waited for him to be done. At last he hung up.

"Is everything okay?"

"Hm, yes. The Queen just wished to send her regards and asked if I would have tea with her on Monday."

"Oh...That will be nice."

You glanced off to the side, not meeting England's deep eyes. The Queen and you didn't see eye to eye. While she never said anything, you knew that she disapproved of your relationship with England. He was considered a Lord and you, well, you were considered a peasant.

England could see the discomfort in your tense body so he stood and offered you a hand. You took it and followed England out the door. He led you down the stairs and into the living room where he tossed some pillows onto the arm of the sofa and laid down, pulling you on top of him. You grabbed onto his cardigan and nuzzled your head into his chest. He ran one hand down your back while the other rested on your waist.

"Do you know what makes this day so special?"

"The fact that it's your birthday?"

"No. It's the fact that I get to share my birthday with you. That's what makes this day so special to me."

"Oh Arthur! That's so sweet!"

You pushed yourself up so that you were staring down into his eyes. He blushed and sputtered.

"Don't tell anyone I said that!"

"Oh, love, I won't."

But you couldn't stop smiling because you knew that when England said anything like that, which was rare, he truly meant it. To show him your appreciation for his confession you gave him a long wet kiss. When you pulled away he gave you a deadpan stare as he wiped the access saliva off his lips. You giggled but leaned in to give him another kiss.

This time you slowly brought your lips to his, ghosting over his bottom lip before nibbling on it. England tried to capture your lips but you pulled away. You smirked at his glare; his bushy eyebrows nearly swallowed his eyes. You leaned in once more, this time you let your tongue lick over his pink lips. You could feel his cheeks burn; his hands gripped your back, drawing you in closer to him. You stopped your tantalizing ways when you felt the moan in the back of his throat. You slammed your lips onto his, feeling them swell under the pressure. England forced his tongue into your mouth while flipped positions so that you lay under him. You wrapped your legs around his waist. He broke off to kiss your neck. You let out a loud moan as he bit a spot in between your neck and collarbone.

"Well, aren't you 'aving a 'appy birthday, non?"

The heat was put out as England shot up and began to yell at your French friend.

"It's okay Arthur," you cooed, "we can just have another late night."

France laughed as England's face and all the way to his ears and down his neck became a rosy pink.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading~!<p>

What did you think of it?

Next: Norway

Side note: Does anyone know the actual date of unification for Denmark. All I can find is the year...


	8. May 17: Norway

Ugh...this was suppose to be out a day ago but a bunch of my family visited so spent time with them in the pool and went kyaking while the weather was nice.

I plan on writing another chapter for Once Upon A Dream today...I swear it will be out in a few hours.

Hope you like this!

* * *

><p>"Beer and schnapps, beer and schnapps, I'm gonna drink all the beer and schnapps~!"<p>

You looked up from your book to stare at the Dane. Your eyes quickly scanned the counter for any signs of alcohol already consumed. It was always hard to tell the difference between a drunk and sober Denmark. There were no empty bottles but if Denmark acted on his song then there soon would be.

Sweden stood in a dark corner as he prepared the ingredients for a birthday cake together, glaring at the humming man. Finland was laughing and talking animatedly with a silent Iceland as he chopped the heads off of multiple fish. His smile was unnerving as the blade whizzed through the air, heads flying off into the air. Iceland also watched with mild nervousness. Finland seemed like he had a tiny sadistic side with the way he was decapitating the dinner.

Norway was absent. Denmark had somehow stolen his hat during the night and hid it somewhere within the boundaries of Oslo. The tall blonde then managed to escape certain death while sending the irate Norwegian on a wild goose chase all through the city.

You shook your head at the blood that would need to be cleaned up after Norway got home. Denmark was in for a big surprise. You sighed as you got up; marking your page in the book you had once been occupied with. Denmark had now raided the fridge and the alcohol cabinet and cleaned them out of anything that would get them intoxicated. You pulled the bottles out of Denmark's hands and placed them behind you.

"No drinking yet. Wait until Norway gets back. This is for his birthday, so he should be here once you start drinking."

Denmark pouted, and for a moment you squealed inside like a school girl. Damn him for being so good looking. You peered at the other Northern countries. Damn them all for being so good looking.

You let your mind wander to the missing country. He was _so_ handsome you couldn't help but sigh. You would only be lying to yourself if you said that you didn't fantasize about the stoic nation. Good God. What with his thin but muscular body thanks to his Viking days and his blue eyes. His blonde hair always seemed to be neatly styled and he dressed in only the most flattering way. In your eyes he was part Norwegian part god.

Pain flared in your forehead. Your eyes refocused to only stare up at Denmark's fingers in the ready to flick you again.

"Ow," you frowned while rubbing the spot where the Danish beast's fingers assaulted you.

"You were drooling," he gave a loud, rambunctious laugh as he leaned down so that he was level with you.

"You only have to wait a little longer. Then, once Norge's home, you can give him the big birthday kisses that I know you are dying to give him."

He puckered his lips together and made kissing sounds. You glared but blushed as your hand pushed his face away.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure, sweetheart, like I don't know that you have the hots for my best bud!"

Your hand shot out and pulled on Denmark's tie. He reeled down to your level once more.

"If you tell anyone I swear to God that–" He cut you off with a pat on the head.

"Oh, you're just too cute."

Denmark suddenly went flying as a foot appeared out of nowhere. Looking to your left you saw a bemused Norwegian clutching his ever-known hat. He lowered his leg but used it to kick Denmark's ribs as he lied on the ground rubbing his red cheek.

Sweden, Iceland and Finland gave a harmonized Happy Birthday, ignoring the Dane on the floor. You stared in wonder. Sometimes they were just too cruel. But then again...you stared at Denmark as he hopped up like nothing happened...these weren't ordinary people.

"Happy Birthday, Norway."

He turned and gave you a light nod, acknowledging that he heard your salutation. He looked at the oven which emitted the smell of baking fish, then to Sweden who was cracking an egg into the bowl that held the beginnings of the cake, and then finally to Iceland, who sat at the kitchen island with a party hat lopsided on his head. Norway blinked before grabbing a beer. Denmark gave you a look for approval. As soon as you nodded your head he was off breaking off caps of beer and pouring shots of other colourful alcohol. You sighed as the other countries grabbed glasses but when Norway handed you a glass of amber liquid you took it and clinked his bottle, smiling.

Dinner was served and eaten, the cake was devoured, presents were opened and even more alcohol was consumed. There must have been at least a thousand dollars worth of booze in everyone's systems. During the entire party Denmark made sure that you always were right next to Norway. He even made a few attempts to push you into him so that you fell on him, which in your slightly unbalanced state happened. As the night wore on, and everyone continued to party, Denmark became even more and more inventive in the ways to get you and Norway close to each other. At one point he had even somehow managed to throw you onto your crush's lap then laugh as you went red. You blamed the redness on the alcohol.

As the night turned into the early morning Denmark made one last attempt. His face held a determined smirk as he lined you up with his friend. He rubbed your shoulders while whispering encouraging thoughts into your ear. He felt like the devil on your shoulder, telling you to do something that was naughty. With a shove in Norway's direction you began to walk over to him in a resolute state of mind thanks to the liquor you consumed.

Stepping into Norway's personal space you stared at each other with intense eyes for a minute or so. You felt a tug of the back of your head as your lips were smashed together with Norway's. You both pulled away after a minute. Norway turned and punched Denmark who had grabbed the back of your heads and initiated the kiss.

Once Denmark was sprawled on the floor Norway pulled you closer to him. His usual expression of no emotion was on his face but you none the less wrapped your hands around his neck and pulled him in for another kiss. He kissed back while picking you up bridal style and carrying you up the stairs and into his room. It wasn't until the door was closed did the sounds of wolf whistles and cheering cut off.

* * *

><p>So how was it?<p>

I want to do a Denmark one but I can't find any semblance of a birthday for him...maybe I'll just write one for him without a date. I want to do that for Germany too!

So next: Sweden


End file.
